


Cabin in the Woods

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Antonin spends Halloween in his cabin in the woods. A Muggle joins him.





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> Day 16 prompt: Antonin Dolohov / a cabin in the woods / "There's a bear out there." / "Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Cvuitex.jpg)

Antonin Dolohov sipped his firewhisky and propped his feet up on the low table in front of his fireplace enjoying the way the heat seeped into his wool socks. He closed his eyes and listened to the crackle of the flames as they danced over the dry logs. The whisky had finally started to do its job and he was pleasantly floating on a cloud of ambivalence and warmth. He inhaled the scent of cinnamon and relished the smokey flavour coating his tongue. He didn't want to go up to his loft, the chill would keep him awake. What he wouldn't give for a good invigorating fuck to keep the cold away before he fell asleep.

As he was starting to doze a crash and scrambling at his door roused him immediately. A young woman flung herself through the front door of his cabin and slammed it behind her, panting and pressing her back against it like she wanted to bar the door and keep whatever had been chasing her outside.

He raised his eyebrows at the girl. Dark, messy hair, blue eyes, Muggle clothing. How did a Muggle find him in his little cabin in the woods? "Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?" he asked the stranger from where he sat.

She caught her breath enough to say, "There's a bear out there!" Her eyes were wide and terrified.

Her fear and words tickled something in him and caught him off guard; he let out a low chuckle that seemed to terrify her even more. She stared at him as he stood and moved closer to her, towering over her. "That's not a bear. That's a werewolf."

"Were—werewolf?" she questioned, eyes so innocent.

He braced his hands on the door on either side of her shoulders and leaned down to her ear to whisper, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

The whimper that came from her sparked the fire burning in his groin that much higher. He would enjoy this.


End file.
